Time to Heal
by AshleyCullen0021
Summary: What do you do when tragedy strikes? You run. Or that's what Makenna Mallory did when her mother died. She moves to La Push, hoping to fade into the background. But how do you run from someone who just won't leave you alone? PaulxOC


**A/N: I know, I know. What am I doing, starting a completely new story?! Well, I'm having dead writers block with my other stories and I really wanted to do a werewolf story. So Deal with this while I try to cure my stumped brain. Maybe I'll just give up on one of my other stories, I'm not really into A Pause in the Wedding March anymore.**

**But on a good note, I'm feeling better! Much better, still tired all the time but I'm doing great. I missed writing, I really did. I just realised it now too. So I hope you like this story, its full of Paul love and goodness. (I love Alex Meraz, he's perfect for the role.)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer?! Really, last time I checked my name was Ashley.**

**---**

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

What in hell is that noise and where the fuck am I?

I opened my sleep crusted eyes to the unfamiliar dark surroundings. The buzzing noise cut abruptly just as the lights flickered on. Brennan Marks from my history class was leaning against the wall, as naked as the day he was born. "Morning sweet thang." He purred.

My aching head pulsed loudly through my ears so that his voice came out muffled to me. I lifted my body off the tangled sheets and sure enough, I was just as naked as he was. Sweat from the heat of the early morning and last night rolled off the swell of my breast down to my flat, translucently pale stomach. "What in hell's name is going on?" I swung my legs out of the bed. My bones cracked as I sat up and stretched my sore, stiff body.

The air smelt of weed and booze, empty alcohol bottles littered at my feet. So it was a party then? "You better get home and ready before you're late for school." He informed me, slipping on his boxers and shirt.

I threw my tangled, curly mess of blonde hair into a high ponytail. I stuffed my bra, panties and a bag of marijuana that I found on the floor into my purse and strapped my red heels together. The clock flashed brightly before my eyes. "Six fucking thirty?! My dad is going to have my head on a platter!"

My black strapless dress was still dangling off the end of the bed post. I shimmied it up my legs and adjusted it right so everything was properly covered. "You know, if I hadn't just seen you naked, I'd say this is the sexiest you've ever looked." Brennan murmured, licking my neck.

"Shut your horny mouth, asshole." I grumbled as there was a knock at his door.

"Brennan!" His mom called. "Time to get ready for school. I made breakfast!" I took that as my cue, shaking my head and threw my stuff out the window.

"I wish you wouldn't jump out second story windows." He complained as I scooted my legs over the window sill. "See you later?" He asked, tapping me hard on my backside.

I blew him a kiss and swung myself expertly and carefully onto the nearest tree branch. "Don't count on it." I lowered myself to the ground gently, grabbed my shoes and purse and broke into a run down the cracked sidewalk. "Damn it!" I cried as I reached my house panting.

I unlocked the door, hoping luck was on my side today as I crept in as silently as I could manage, shutting the door. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I made my way to the hall until I noticed my older brother sitting quietly in the loveseat under the light of the window. "Makenna." He started in a low, exasperated voice.

"Oh give it a rest Carson!" I moaned as he shook his shaggy brown hair in a disapproving nod. The way his blue eyes sparked with authority as he looked at me made me feel five years old again. "Why do you care if I was out?"

I tried to charge past him but his much stronger and larger hand latched onto my wrist and pulled me back. He stared unblinkingly at me, his eyes full of eighteen year old wisdom that no one should ever hold. He towered over my five foot frame from a whole foot as he got ready to lecture me. "Are you drinking again Makenna? Oh, hell! Look at your eyes, you are so fucking high." I looked down angrily, angling my neck up accidentally. "Jesus Christ, Makenna! Hickeys? When are you going to stop letting everyone _screw you over?!"_

That hit a nerve as I pulled away. "Go to hell." I spat, stalking into my room and slamming my door as loud as I could. The high pitched cries of my two year old sister filled the air and I almost smirked, despite my bad mood. I could hear my brother grumbling as he passed my door.

I glanced in the full mirror at the corner of my room. My pale, skinny legs were bare, my dress crumpled. Red patches covered my neck and shoulders, my eyes were red and dilated. My clothes smelled of stale weed, my breath of booze. On my arms- holy hell, are those _bite marks?_ What in the world did I get into last night?!

After I had cleaned myself up with tons of cover up, teeth brushed, perfume, fresh clothes and a new ponytail, I went into the bathroom for some eye drops and then into the kitchen. "Morning sweetheart, see you after school." My oblivious and naïve dad called over his coffee at the front door before he left.

"Hi." I grumbled curtly. My little sister Avery toddled over to me with her arms lifted up. Despite my bad mood and never bothering getting to know my sister, she was the most adorable creature ever and she could make anyone have a soft spot for her. I patted her short, curly blonde hair that slightly resembled mine before lifting her into my arms as she sucked her sippy cup. Passing the eggs on the table, I grabbed a granola bar out of the cupboard. Expertly, I managed to balance Avery and switched my bag of marijuana into my school bag at the bottom with my vodka bottle without Carson even seeing.

I tossed my pack on my shoulder, put my sister down and kissed her forehead and got into my rusty red ford car. The engine rendered and grumbled to life as it started up and chugged its way down the drive and the short distance to my nasty, boring high school building.

"Makenna! Hey girl, slow down." My ex boyfriend and current best friend Spencer ran up behind me. I kissed his neck and winked at the passing Brennan who scowled. "Going to class?"

I snorted. "Do you really have to ask? Five bucks a hit, behind the school. Give me twenty minutes to get out of English." I shook my bag and walked through the doors. My English teacher watched my every move, waiting for me to turn around and ditched class. I gave her a cheeky wave as I reached my locker.

English textbook in hand, I got a carton of milk from the vending machine, drank three mouthfuls, trashed it and went to class. I took my usual seat next to my best friend Megan, who pushed up her black framed glasses and smiled at me. Now, here was an odd friendship.

She was the complete and total opposite of me. Pure and good. Her fiery red hair framed her face, just above her shoulders and her gray eyes were lively, sparked with life. Unlike my marble coloured eyes, which were dull and worn out just like I was. I loved her because she was innocent and no matter how many times I tried to convince her to take a hit, I hope she never did. It was an addiction and she didn't need that. "Not skipping today?" She asked, astonished.

"Oh honey, you know me better than that. I advise you not to sit anywhere near me, lean away good friend." She did as she was told and twenty minutes into a boring lecture, it finally happened.

I leant over the side of my desk and vomited loudly in the isle. Ah, lactose intolerance has its perks. Faster than you could say alcohol, I was excused from class. On my way out, I looked back and gave a wink and Megan who rolled her eyes, before I grabbed my stomach and booked it into the bathroom. Three more heaves later and I was heading out to me and Spencer's meeting place.

It was a small corner near the back of the school which was pretty much abandoned. Barely anyone remembered it was there, let alone went there so that's why we loved it. "What took you so long?" He asked, arms constricting around my waist.

I shrugged indifferently. "Delayed vomit. You got my cash?" He handed me a five dollar bill and I tossed him a joint, lighting up my own.

He took a drag slowly. "This is fresh shit, where'd you get it."

"I stole it from Brennan Marks, the idiot in my history class when I left his house this morning." His mouth turned up into a smirk. "What?"

My back pressed into his obvious erection. "Was he better than I was?" He whispered in my ear.

"Hell no." I replied honestly. "He had a party and I was a drunk and horny bitch. He had a bed." I shrugged.

"Well, my parents are at work." Spencer murmured. "I have a bed too." I dropped my blunt like fire and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. His arms scooped me up bridal style as he carried me to his car and tossed me into his front seat. His hand snaked up my skirt, teasing me the whole way.

When we got there, I was just as anxious as he was. I grabbed my bag and hurried to the porch. Spencer wasn't boyfriend material, we tried that, but if you're looking for a good fuck then he's the man.

His lips smashed into mine as he fumbled for the lock to open. Abruptly it did, taking us both my surprise and knocking us to the floor, him on top of me. Both his hands trapped either side of my face. "Do you really need a bed?" He panted.

I tightened my legs around his waist and kicked off my flats, unbuttoned his jeans and ripped off my shirt. "Who _really_ needs a bed?"

But as he was thrusting into me, I found myself wishing I was completely wasted again. Because the realisation of what I was hit me right in the face.

A slut. A whore. Nobody but someone to fuck and dump.

I struggled out from underneath Spencer and slid my panties back on. "You put a condom on? I don't think I could handle another abortion."

I watched him pull off the used condom and dangle it in my face. "Relax. You have nothing to- uh oh."

I hate it when people say uh oh. "What?"

"It broke."

I pushed him to the ground with all my strength. "You FUCKING idiot!" Fighting angry and scared tears, I got dressed and grabbed my bag. "Don't try to call me." I ran out the door and down the street, starting the fifteen minute walk back to school to pick up my car and drive around.

Angrily, I threw my vodka bottle on the street and watched, satisfied, as it shattered on the road. For a split second, I stopped and closed my eyes, not realising that I was at a cross walk. In that short second, tragedy struck.

I didn't hear the blasting horn until it was too late and something struck me hard in the side.

And then, I blacked out.

---

"Oh dear God, someone help!" I heard a voice panicking. "Sweetie can you hear me? Open your eyes."

I did as I was told, only seeing the blur of the side of the road. "My head." I moaned, trying to sit up. As if on cue, my stomach blanched and I hurled all over the sidewalk. Mixed with the puke was pulsing bright red blood. I felt it coming out of nose and mouth. "Dear sweet Jesus."

A young woman knelt down next to me, she looked like she was holding her breath as best she could while talking. "The ambulance is on the way. Can you tell me your name?"

I spit on the ground and croaked, "Makenna Mallory." My vision became hazy again and I panicked. "What's happening to me? Where is my dad?"

"We'll try to get a hold of him. Do you have a phone honey?" I pointed to my bag and she rummaged through it. "Have- have you been doing drugs?"

I groaned and nodded softly. I watched in absolute astonishment as she stepped on the bag and threw it on someone's lawn. I didn't ever asked question because I was so startled. "You can reach my dad on his cell, it's under Eric Mallory."

I started to buzz in an out as I listened to the sounds of nearing sirens, murmuring and the silence around us. I knew people were starting to gather, I could feel them watching. I could also feel the wet blood dripping down the back and front of my head as I was lifted gently onto a gurney. Every part of me ached and I cried out in pain. The lady who had been talking to me went to turn around and leave but with as much energy as I could muster, I took my less painful arm and grabbed hers. "Please, stay."

Without protest, she climbed in with me and as I sat in a daze, she held my hand and told me everything would be okay. She stayed with me while I got my head stitched up and other tests that were more like a montage blur to me. She stayed until the nurse announced that my father was here. "I'm going to go give you guys some privacy okay? I'll go get a snack on the first floor, check in with my husband in the waiting room and I'll be back before you know it." She pushed the hair off my forehead and kissed the stitches gently before she departed.

"Makenna!" My dad called as he entered the room, Carson in tow. I opened my mouth and let out a groan. "Oh baby, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought that, oh I thought I was going to lose you too."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I could never leave my dad, he couldn't handle it. "Daddy." I croaked. I hadn't called him that since I was seven. I got smothered my him and Carson who, despite our early morning disagreement, was worried sick. I kissed his cheek and promised him that everything was okay. I was fine now. Then, the doctor came in with a disapproving look on his face.

"Makenna, have you been drinking?" He asked. My father stiffened and Carson and I locked eyes. Shamefully, I lowered them to the ground and nodded. "You're lucky you weren't the one driving because you could have been seriously charged. We'll let you go with a warning because there seem to be no other offences like this on your record." _That you know of. _"If it happens again, there will be serious consequences." Then, he departed with a promise of returning to let me know my progress.

I held Carson's hand as I looked my dad in the eye. He looked pained, shamed. "Again, Ken? The therapist said you were over it. I thought you were healed. Why are you drinking again?"

I sighed and lowered my eyes to the ground again. Carson knew of course, he always knew. He just had a different way of dealing with it, crying like a baby in his room for a month. Me, I drank and did drugs. "Her birthday is coming up next month. Also the anniversary of her death." A flicker of understanding lit up his face, suddenly becoming sympathetic.

"Oh Makenna-" I cut him off.

"They shot my mother. They shot the most important person in my life on her God damn birthday." I hated feeling like this, like my insides were ripping me apart. It was much worse when my outsides were also killing me. "This place holds so many memories of her, it's hard to let go and be happy."

"Maybe this will go better than I thought." He murmured to himself and shot a look at Carson before taking my other hand. "Makenna, how would you feel about moving?"

Did I hear him right? Were my ears filled with blood? "Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, hope filling his eyes. "I've got a new job. La Push tribal school is looking for a grade five teacher and apparently, I'm perfect for the job. It pays a lot more than just being a TA. It would help me support you guys and, I think it would be good for us."

"You want us to move to a _reservation? _Where everyone knows everyone and would probably ignore us?" I asked. He shook his head and said something that sounded like forget it, but I was lost in a daydream. Finally blending into a crowd, no reputation, no rumours. Finally being normal, fading into the background. "Dad!" He was still mumbling and shot his head up to look at me. "How fast can we leave this hellhole?"

He smiled so wide I thought his face was going to break off. "As soon as you get out of the hospital. We'll be packing while you're in here, so we can leave as soon as possible. Plus, we'll only be a half an hour away from my brother and his family. You remember your cousin Lauren right? Maybe she can help you out of your slump." I had to suppress the hysterical laugh bubbling in my throat.

My cousin Lauren was the one who I stayed with three years ago when I was in my comatose state after my mother was murdered. I barely left her room and she was tired of missing her plans so she brought me with her to a party at her friend Tyler Crowley's house. The party was a bore, until Lauren dragged me outside with a bunch of kids that I didn't know. She handed me a blunt, I was still in shock. I had never done anything like this before.

All and all, I was hooked. So technically, sending me there wouldn't do any good but I wouldn't tell him that. I just nodded and agreed with him. "Oh hey, did you pass a woman on your way here? About five inches taller than me, wavy caramel hair wearing a black skirt?"

"No?" He said confused. I frowned and slumped back into my bed. About fifteen minutes later, the doctor came back along with the mystery woman. A smile lit up my face the way her brown hair bounced on her shoulders like my mom's used to. Dr. Gin gave me the gory details. I had a major concussion, shattered knee, broken arm, loss of blood and three broken ribs. I would be in the hospital for two weeks, getting blood transfusions and surgery on my knee.

I turned to the mystery woman. "Will you visit me?" I begged, feeling silly. "I don't even know your name."

"Esme Cullen sweetie, and of course I will visit you. It's my fault you're in here anyway. I don't know what happened, I'm usually in control." She sounded sad so I disagreed quickly. I hadn't being paying attention, I closed my eyes. I was the stupid one. The motherly air surrounding her was crazy, she was so warm and I opened my arms to hug her just to get that feeling again. The joy that I got when I was with my mother.

"You remind me of my mother." I told her later. My dad and Carson had left five minutes ago because they had to go back to work and school but would be back with Avery to come see me later. Esme had agreed to stay with me and her husband went back home. "So comforting. Do you have any children?"

"Not technically." She told me softly. Her chin rested in her pale hands and she smiled grimly. "I can't have children of my own. But I have adopted. My family is back in Forks, Washington but my husband Carlisle and I are visiting old friends here in Portland."

My eyes widened. "Carlisle Cullen? Esme Cullen? As in, _the_ Cullen's of Forks?"

She laughed heartily. "You've heard of us?"

"My cousin Lauren went to school with your children. Um, Edwin and Allie and Rose and Jackson and I can't recall the last name?" I guessed. She smiled at me.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Yes, we know Lauren Mallory. She graduated with Edward, Alice and B-" Then she stopped and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Anyway, do you visit often? I have to go back at the end of the week and I want to make sure you recover okay."

"Actually, I'm moving about a half an hour from there when I get out of this place. My dad got a teaching job at a reservation near by. Um, what was it again? I'm terrible with names. La Posh? No, Le Pish?" She interrupted my inner mind working.

"La Push?"

"That's it!" I cried victoriously. "You could come visit me and stuff, I'd love to show you my home." Then I stopped. I was border lining on creepy, obsessing over an woman. "I'm sorry, I'm probably creeping you out. I just, I haven't had a mother in so long and I just miss her. You remind me so much of her, like a younger replica, so loving. I just, don't want to lose another person." I frowned. "You can leave if you want."

Her eyes looked watery as if she was going to cry but couldn't and hugged me. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry! I'd love to visit you, it's just that- well, my family has a bit of a _disagreement with the Quileute's. We are not allowed on there land, as they are not on ours."_

"_But I could come visit you.. Right? I'm not exactly Native." I gestured to my bruised and battered pale body. She smiled._

"_You are welcome on our land anytime. Tell you what, before I leave, my husband and I will come and say goodbye and give you our phone number and address. When you get there, you can call and I will give you directions."_

_I shook my head. "This isn't an April Fools joke right? A dream, or a hoax? I've never met anyone as accepting and nice as you, Esme. There has to be a catch."_

"_It's just who I am." She smiled brightly as I closed my eyes. "Now, go to sleep and I will be here when you wake up."_

_My pounding head slowed as I drifted. "Promise?" I mumbled sleepily._

"_I promise, I'll stay right here."_

_And when I woke up, that's where she was._


End file.
